Heaven's Missing An Angel
by Jenna D
Summary: Taiora. Sad. Angst. Potential for death.


Heaven's Missing an Angel  
  
Tai never really considered himself the praying kind, but tonight he found himself on his knees outside, looking at the stars.  
  
(I hope the man upstairs   
Isn't mad at me  
Because I have one of his angels  
And she's here with me)  
  
"Sheesh, God, I never thought you'd give one of 'em up," he said. "I always thought you'd keep all the angels up there in heaven unless you found something or someone for them to be with... and even then that someone would have to be really special... so why is Sora here?"  
  
(When I see her precious smile  
And she spreads her wings  
It takes me to a place where love   
Meets eternity)  
  
"Not trying to challenge your judgement or anything, but if Sora's human I'm wondering what's wrong with the other six billion people on earth," Tai laughed. "She's just so amazing, it's unbelievable. She's got that smile that makes your heart melt, and I swear she's got wings that take you to paradise. No kidding, just one kiss from here and my whole life is positively uptopian for that instant."  
  
(Oh no  
I'm not letting go  
I don't want to be alone  
In this crazy world  
Oh Lord  
How I love her so  
And I'll sacrifice it all to have her  
In my life)  
  
"I know, I know, I just told you she's an angel and that she really shouldn't be on earth, but please don't take her back to heaven," Tai prayed. "I need her here. If everything else in the world has to be bad, please let Sora be perfect. At least let her be okay. I'd give anything for it."  
  
(I found my girl  
I'll tell the world  
That heaven is missing an angel)  
  
"One of your angels went AWOL, God," he smiled. "And I found her, so I guess I decided to let you know where she is."  
  
(My dreams came true  
When I found you  
Yes heaven is missing an angel)  
  
"But she's just a dream come true, my Sora, my angel."  
  
(Not a day goes by   
That I don't thank God for you  
He blessed me with my angel  
Though I don't deserve you  
Until I found you girl  
Lonely was my best friend  
Now that you are in my life I am stronger within)  
  
"I don't deserve her at all, God," Tai muttered. "I know you gave her to me, but I know there's someone out there who needs her more. She's made me stronger, and I'm not lonely anymore."  
  
(I can't wait to kiss my angel  
Late at night  
And watch her go to sleep   
Until I see her rise)  
  
"It's bliss watching her sleep," Tai smiled. "And when she wakes up the sunshine actually means something."  
  
(I found my girl  
I'll tell the world  
That heaven is missing an angel)  
  
Tai took a deep breath and called out into the city that he loved Sora.   
"And she's an angel," he breathed.  
  
(My dreams came true  
When I found you  
Yes heaven is missing an angel)  
  
He closed his eyes and his mind filled with memories... good times, bad times, joy, sadness, fear, love... Love. Sora's crest. Tai laughed at the thought of the old crests. Silly pieces of metal on strings that supposedly meant so much, then were nonexistant until the DigiDestined realized the crests were inside them all along. Tai decided he saw all the crests in Sora: Love, obviously. She cared deeply for her family and Tai. Friendship. Sora cherished her friends and took care of her relationships. Knowledge. Sora was very smart, an A student. Sincerity. Tai thought of Sora as one of the most honest people he knew. Light. Whenever that girl walked into a room, she'd immediately cheer up anyone who was feeling down. Hope. Sora was full of it. Courage. Tai thought a long time about this one. She was being very brave right now...   
  
(All that I do is for you  
Me without you girl just won't do  
Oh no)  
  
"I do everything for her God," Tai whispered. "I can't do without her. Let her stay. Amen." Tai turned around and walked back into the hospital, and upstairs to Sora's room.  
  
(Your love's all I want to know  
Angel don't you ever go  
Life won't be the same without)  
  
Sora was asleep. The IV ran into her left hand, so Tai took her right hand in his. She was fighting the cancer with all the strength that was left in her. Tai was hoping and praying that she'd be well enough to go with him to their high school graduation. Doctors weren't sure she'd make it to the end of every week, but there was still time for her to get even the tiniest bit better. After all, it was May, and the fresh spring air Sora occasionally got a whiff of would be healing.   
  
(I found my girl)  
  
Tai was hoping he wouldn't lose her now.  
  
(I'll tell the world  
That heaven is missing an angel)  
  
Sora certainly seemed like a real angel at the moment -- very pale, yet, her face was innocent and pure. There wasn't any wrong she could do.  
  
(My dreams came true  
When I found you)  
  
Tai's dreams had been fulfilled for years and years... he just hadn't realised it until now.   
  
(Yes heaven is missing an angel)  
  
And Tai was certain God wouldn't take her back. 


End file.
